Regular Day
by EmmyH
Summary: Daniel finds something interesting. An SG1 team story. PLEASE read and review!
1. The Strange Rock Thing

Hi guys! Long time no see. I'm gonna be (hopefully) writing more often. If you want that, please review! If you don't, please review! If you don't care... Please review! Thank you... Emilie :)

PS. If anyone likes "Law and Order: SVU," my sister (who is picky about names on the internet but goes by the username BedduinAshes) has written a story for it. I'm trying to get her to write some Stargate, but so far I haven't succeeded...

Disclaimer: Jack and Sam and Teal'c and Daniel and Hammond and the SGC (etc) don't belong to me. They belong to all those cool Stargate people up in Vancouver, which is where I want to live as soon as I get out of school.

* * *

JACK

Regular day, regular mission. Maybe a little hot. Of course, they all start out like that—pleasant or mildly inconvenient. I just wish they could all end up that way. Don't get me wrong: I like the excitement. But any danger to me, my team or the base is a danger I could do without.

I am, as usual, with Daniel in an old building. Teal'c is outside, making sure Sam stays okay. Us 'warrior' types, me and Teal'c, usually look after our 'scientists.' I know perfectly well that Sam Carter can take care of herself in a combative situation. But give her a computer she hasn't taken apart before and watch out! If put under pressure, I'll even admit Daniel is quite capable of defending himself—maybe not against me, or Teal'c, but I could never beat my teachers either, and….Well, Teal'c is Teal'c. However, Daniel gets so absorbed in what he's doing that he may as well be on another planet altogether—one with no goa'ulds, jaffa, or other creepy slimy aliens except in historical books and murals, and moldering buildings.

Anyway. Daniel and the building.

Daniel and I are in a big old cellar-thing, although Daniel says it was really a house. He thinks they lived underground to hide from the goa'uld. I think they lived underground to hide from the heat. Seriously—it's about ten degrees cooler in here, and I'm still boiling. But Daniel says that was just a perk.

I'm inclined to believe him.

Despite the fact that he's a geek, Daniel's actually a pretty cool geek. The only way he ever makes you feel stupid is by assuming you're smart enough to keep up with him. Some guys just assume you could never understand half the vocabulary they use in non-anthropology speech. (Or chemistry, or math, or whatever branch of geekdom they belong to.) They never take into account that you have to be pretty smart to get to colonel, even if you don't use all the smarts stuffed in that brain. Daniel, on the other hand, thinks anyone can get anything as long as you explain it with enough long words. One of the few things he's wrong about.

"Jack, come here," Daniel calls. He's in another room, I realize. I've been fiddling with a glazed pot for the last few minutes, thinking. I put it down carefully and join him in the next room.

Uh-oh. There's a glowy thing in the middle of the room. Daniel's crouching by it. "Daniel, don't touch it!" I say, knowing very well that he probably already has. "I'm gonna go get Carter, okay?"

"Jaa---ack…" I can _hear_ the smile in his voice. I hate that! "I think it's just phosphorescent."

"Which is why I'm getting Carter. If it's more than three syllables long…" I trail off. Never mind; dumb comment. Just like all my others. Well, most of my others. Well, some—

_Just go get Carter, Jack_, I tell myself.

Sam's walking around the ruins with Teal'c in tow, presumably looking for us. She's maybe ten yards away, but facing the opposite direction. Teal'c hears me, and looks behind him, poking Carter when he sees it's me.

When she sees us, her face kinda lights up, and she waves. "Hi, sir!" she says, jogging over. "What's going on?"

"Uh…Daniel's found some...rock thing," I say. "He says it's phorent—phosphesphor—uh…" I pause, then say, "It glows."

Sam smiles at my clumsy tongue, and says, "phosphorescent?"

"Yes!" I cry, triumphant at having gotten my point across. "I told him not to touch it, but I doubt he listened…"

Sam smiles, getting out her all-purpose stuff-detector. "I'll check it out, sir."

I lead the way down the cellar steps.

DANIEL

I don't know much about geology, but this was pretty cool.

A big rock sort of stuck in the ground, glowing. I've seen these in natural history museums, but never in the middle of nowhere on another planet. But finding strange things on other planets is my—and the rest of my team's—forte, so I didn't really marvel at my luck.

I'm just gazing at it, wondering if it's safe to touch it—despite Jack's insistence that I touch _everything,_ I am reasonable sometimes—when Jack comes in, leading Sam and Teal'c.

"Cool," Sam says, reflecting my earlier thought. She takes a few steps forward.

"Is it safe to touch?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Just hold on," she said. "It could be emitting radiation."

I stand and back up quickly.

Sam comes slowly forward with that little machine that looks like a mathematician's dream graphing calculator, moving closer and closer—closer than me, even. If it is emitting radiation, I think she's gonna die pretty quick. But it's not, because otherwise she wouldn't be that close. Would she?

She makes a few adjustments to her instrument thing, and stares at the screen for a few seconds. "It's emitting alpha radiation, sir," she says, looking to Jack. I frown, and back away a little more. But Jack nods, and says, "Go ahead, Daniel."

I look at Sam. She nods, too. "Alpha radiation is non-penetrating, Daniel. It can't even get through the dead layer of skin that's on all of us. Plus, it can only go a few centimeters until it breaks apart. As long as you don't swallow any of that rock, you should be perfectly safe."

Swallow?

Oh, well: if Sam says it's safe…

SAM

This rock is really pretty cool. It's _not_ phosphorescent, or at least not in any way I've ever heard of. But it is giving off light, completely without a light source to start with. It could be spontaneously producing energy, which could be really helpful to know about, if you think about it.

With that in mind, I approach the colonel, intending to propose we bring it back with us.

But he's already way ahead of me. "First off, Carter," he says when I face him, without me having said a word, "Are you sure that alpha radiation is the only thing this does? I mean, could it be dangerous in another way?"

I ponder the subject. "Well," I say slowly, "It's hard to say that for sure when I don't know what it's for. Daniel might be able to help us there."

"Probably just decorative," Daniel calls over his shoulder. He's now crawling on the floor, looking at the stuff written there. Funny; I hadn't even noticed that until now. "It says here," Daniel continues, "that this is some sort of meditating room to honor their gods. They'd sit and pray in here. Kind of like a chapel on Earth."

"Right," says the colonel. "That sounds pretty safe to me. Teal'c? Daniel?" At their nods, he moves forward. "Okay," he says. "Daniel, help me with this thing? We gotta go soon." Daniel promptly drops what he's doing and sticks his fingertips under one end of the rock. Colonel O'Neill has the other side, and they pick it up easily. So much for being embedded in the earth, I think. I can tell it's not too heavy, despite its bulk, by the way they're carrying it. It would be awkward to carry it without help, but not by any means impossible.

Daniel offers to carry it alone to the gate. The colonel must think he can handle it, too, because he gives in without a fight. "Okay," he says. "I'm on point, Carter has our six. Teal'c, make sure Daniel doesn't trip over his feet with that thing blocking his view."

We have about 40 minutes until we have to be back, and about a ½ hour walk back to the gate, so we get going pretty quickly.

TEAL'C

By the time we are in sight of the stargate, Daniel Jackson's arms are getting tired. He would not say so, but I can tell by the way he must often hoist the rock higher, as one would a small child. I offer to carry it for him.

"No," he says, smiling, "I'm okay."

"I am sure you are, Daniel Jackson," I reply, "however, that rock appears to be a heavy object for any one person to carry for such a long time." O'Neill gives me a sideways grin which says, "I know what you're up to."

Daniel shakes his head. "We're almost there, Teal'c," he said, "It's not worth it to stop now. I'm fine carrying it, really."

I realize I must use a different tactic, and begin to speak again. "Your progress is slowed by the rock you are carrying because you cannot see over it. I believe I can carry it in a different way which will make our progress overall much better, and when we get to the SGC you and Major Carter can study this rock."

Daniel squints suspiciously, but cannot find any flaws in my logic. He hands over the rock, and we are soon walking again, and at a faster rate.

"So," Daniel says as we walk briskly in the direction of the gate. "I was watching TV land the other day."

"Oh yeah?" O'Neill says, inviting a continuation of Daniel Jackson's story while not taking his eyes off the path ahead.

"Yeah," Daniel says. "There was this show called 'Macgyver'."

O'Neill freezes in his tracks for a brief moment, which is noticed by all. He then continues walking as if nothing had happened. "Never heard of it," he says dismissively.

"Really?" Major Carter asks. "I have. It was pretty popular in the 80's and early 90's, sir."

"I, too, have watched many episodes of 'Macgyver'," I say, unable to hide a very large grin from spreading across my face. O'Neill, who is three paces ahead of us now, does not see it. Major Carter, however, does, and stifles a giggle.

"That TV land stuff is crap," O'Neill says, glancing suspiciously back at Carter. I quickly wipe my face free of expression. "You guys shouldn't watch that. Really bad stuff."

"I, in fact, found the main character, Macgyver, quite similar to you, O'Neill," I say, refusing to allow myself to start smiling again.

"No way," he says vehemently. "I will not be compared to that...crap."

"Indeed," I say. Daniel Jackson is biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Macgyver looks much like a younger version of you, O'Neill," I say. Before he can interrupt, I add, "He also comes from Minnesota, and likes hockey and fishing." O'Neill gives me a dirty look, and I return a placid smile.

Our conversation has brought us to the stargate. Daniel Jackson is already dialing, and Major Carter takes her GDO out of her bag and starts to punch in SG-1's code.

"However," I say, "the character is not exactly like you, because he does not like guns or beer, and considers tofu to be fine cuisine."

"Bleaach," O'Neill says, making a horrible face. "Tofu." He runs up the three steps and into the stargate's shimmering pool, as if to get away from the very idea of tofu.

* * *

Thank you! Pleeeeeeease review. Please? Please? I'll give you a cookie... 


	2. Drugs? What?

Hey guys!

I don't really know what I'm doing here, so humor me, ok? At first I was going with the "something alien happened at the SGC" thing, but then Sam started peeing in a cup (completely of her own volition, or rather Janet's) and...well, why do people pee in cups? Sure, there's all sorts of medical things, but there's also drug testing. So I went with that. And I don't know much about drugs and drug testing. So if I get it wrong, please scold me and I'll make it better. I'm not sure where the glowy rock thing is gonna fit in, but I'll put it somewhere.

Please review! My story feels so lonely...(sob)

Emilie :)

PS: Warnings: implied nudity: Sam takes a shower. Without clothes. But I don't...talk about it, ya know? And there is discussion of peeing. In cups. Only also not meant to be dirty. And drugs. I mention marijuana. (Wow, this is just full of horrible things, isn't it?)

* * *

CARTER: 

Daniel, Teal'c and I step through the Stargate after the colonel. He's already walking towards the showers when the three of us step out of the wormhole and into the gateroom. What's unusual is how General Hammond isn't here to greet us: most of the time he's there with a smile and a "Welcome back, SG-1!" I admit, it's nice having someone welcome you when you come home.

"Colonel O'Neill?" says the gateroom technician, "General Hammond wants to speak with you in his office right away."

Uh-oh. This spells trouble, I think. The colonel's walked back into the gateroom to give the technician a thumbs-up, and begins to head the other way, up to the general's office. "Colonel?" I ask, and he says over his shoulder, "Go get cleaned up. I'll let you guys know about the debriefing later."

I nod: there's nothing I can do right now to help, except hope everything's okay. Daniel, Teal'c and I make our way to the showers, where we quickly get down to business. The planet we were on made us sweat heaps, and I'm glad for a cool shower. The boys, perfect gentlemen as always, wait politely in the locker room, while I hit the showers. Before I step behind the off-white curtain, they're talking about the glowing stone Daniel found on P6O-429, and when I finally feel clean and turn off the hard spray, the running-water sound is replaced by Teal'c saying, "It is possible the stone could have been a holy relic, much like the body parts of saints are holy for Christians on this world."

Daniel thinks about that one for a minute. "I don't know, Teal'c," he replies eventually, as I finish drying myself off and start to slip into my clothes. "If that were the case, it'd probably be in a public place of worship, don't you think?"

I walked into the locker room just as Teal'c said,"Unless the owner of the stone was very rich, and could afford costly holy relics." Teal'c looks smug, Daniel thoughtful.

"All yours, boys," I say. Teal'c still has the stone next to him. "Daniel, do you want me to take that to my lab?" I offer. "I should be done with it by lunch tomorrow at the latest, and then you can go to work."

"Uh—sure," he says, "Thanks."

I can tell he hasn't thought about me having to check it over for nasty surprises, even though I inspect anything more technologically advanced than a pot these days—ever since that incident involving Colonel O'Neill, the gateroom wall and "the orb," as those microscopic aliens called it.

Daniel and Teal'c gather up their soaps, shampoos and towels, and move into the shower room. I pick up the rock they've left behind, carrying it to my office.

* * *

TEAL'C 

After an extremely relaxing shower, Daniel Jackson and I are ready to go to the infirmary to complete our post-mission check-ups. As I am almost always healthy because of my symbiote, Dr. Frasier usually finishes my check-up first, so I may do what I wish with my free time. Today, I will wait patiently for my comrade Daniel Jackson, partially because Dr. Frasier looks as if she is in a particularly bad mood on this occasion.

When I inquire as to the whereabouts as to our esteemed colleague Major Carter, I am told that she is "peeing in a cup." Why a doctor would want to look at urine when the patient is perfectly healthy is not clear, but I nod silently at the information.

Major Carter comes out very soon, I, too, am soon asked to "pee in a cup." I am told that this is to check that we are not taking illicit drugs which are illegal in this country. When I inquire as to where I would even manage to obtain illegal drugs, Daniel says, "Oh, well, I can hook you up with some, if you want, Teal'c." He is grinning, and Dr. Frasier glares at him. "Daniel," she says firmly, "it isn't a good idea just now to be talking about stuff like that." She then turns back to me, and says, "I certainly believe you when you say you haven't taken drugs, Teal'c. It's just a very common procedure that assures managers...politicians in this case...that their workers are in control of themselves."

"I see," I say, not seeing anything of the kind. What I see is that in this case we, the government, and Dr. Frasier are all spending valuable time and resources, which could be used for more useful things, to make people who have proven themselves over and over again deposit urine in a cup.

However, being stubborn will not do anything to alleviate this pointless situation, so I take the small cup and enter the toilet facilities provided for patients and staff in the infirmary. I emerge less than a minute later, with clean hands and a cup full of warm urine.

"Thanks, Teal'c," says Dr. Frasier. "I'll let you know the results as soon as I get them back."

"The results for any drug test will be negative, Dr. Frasier," I say staunchly.

Dr. Frasier smiles. "I know, Teal'c," she says, and adds, "you can go if you like; we're finished here."

"I will wait for Daniel Jackson," I say, and Dr. Frasier nods, and begins to give Daniel his check-up while I wait by the door.

* * *

JACK: 

I knock on the door to the general's office, looking through the broad window showing where members of the SGC has been. The general looks up, and immediately his face becomes grimmer.

Uh-oh.

Whatever it is General Hammond wants me for, I'm afraid it's gonna be bad news for both of us.

He gives me the "come in" wave when he sees me looking at him. I enter the room, feeling like maybe I should be wearing my class-Bs right now.

"Sit down, Jack," the general says. I sit.

"Today I was ordered to search the lockers of all personell."

I frown. Violation of property, I think, but don't say it. I think there's enough stuff going on.

He takes out a small plastic bag, filled with dried herb stuff. "This was found in somebody's locker, Jack."

Hey, that looks like-- "Pot!" Hammond nods gravely.

"You'd think," I mutter, "that anyone smart enough to be in the Air Force would be smart enough to at least keep it at home."

Hammond doesn't crack a smile. "Would you care to guess where I found this, Jack?"

Hey, that sounds like he's setting me up for something... "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Hammond doesn't say anything. Wow, he's so talkative today! What's gotten into him?

"General, my team doesn't do drugs!" I say forcefully. "They're smarter than that, each and every one of them! You should--"

"Jack," the general interrupts me, "I didn't find this in the lockers of Dr. Jackson, Teal'c or Major Carter." He looks straight at me. "It was found in yours, Jack."

Oh.

_Oh._

"_What!"_

"Colonel O'Neill," he says formally, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to submit yourself and your home for search. If you resist, there will be consequences."

I'm speechless. How the hell could they suspect me of doing drugs? I'm pretty notorious in my dislike of anything that's at all addictive, be it a mental or a physical addiction. I also know that General Hammond has to follow through on this, even if he believes me, because otherwise it could mean his job as well as mine.

"General," I say finally, "you aren't gonna find any drugs on me, in me, or at my house. You _know_ that."

"I sure hope so, son," he says. "for both our sakes. Will you allow yourself to be subjected to search?"

I close my eyes. This mess is giving me a headache. "Fine," I say.

"All right, son," he says gently. Is that a dismissal? I decide not to take it as one: I know as soon as I'm dismissed, I'm gonna be escorted to the infirmary by a guard, where I'll be poked and prodded not only for disease or injury, but drug use. Then I'll be escorted (what a great word that is) to the brig. Where I'll stay until the tests get back.

I just hope Janet doesn't have to send the tests out. If she does, I could be in there for a day or two.

"This has gotta be a set-up," I mutter.

I think about that. "General," I ask suddenly, "who wanted the SGC to be searched?"

"The President," he replies.

Yeah, right. I wonder who suggested this maneuver to the President?

"I know what you're thinking, son," Hammond says. "There's no evidence whatsoever that Senator Kinsey is involved."

I nod heavily. "You're not gonna find anything in my house," I say, "and if you do, it means I've been set up."

* * *

DANIEL: 

Sam comes to my office about an hour after Janet lets me go, looking grim. "The colonel's in trouble," she says.

"What?" I ask, quickly abandoning my work and moving to the other side of my desk. "What's going on?"

She sighs. "Remember the drug tests we had to do earlier?" I nod. "Well, apparently they found marijuana in the Colonel's locker."

I blink. "That's gotta be a mistake," I say. "Jack hates that stuff. We've all heard him say it."

She nods slowly. "But the Colonel did smoke cigarettes at one point."

I snort. "Yeah, when he was suicidal. That doesn't mean he's using illegal drugs. He's not that stupid."

"He could be dealing it," says Sam.

I give her a shocked look. "Do you really believe he's doing something like this, with...drugs?"

She sighs. "No, Daniel. But I think we should figure out any reason he _could_ have it, so if he comes up against it in an investigation he knows what to expect."

I close my eyes. "Does Jack know?"

She nods. "He's in the brig, Daniel."

"Well, let's go visit him," I say, quickly walking towards the door.

When we get to the brig, Jack is lying on the floor on his back, hands folded under his head, knees bent. "Comfortable?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Jack says. "Nothing like concrete to ease your back troubles."

I sigh. "You do have a bed, you know."

"Yeah, but that's got lice, probably. Who wants that?"

"Well, actually," Sam cuts in, "lice like cleanliness. So... I'm pretty sure you're safe in that bed, Colonel."

He sneers at the ceiling. He hasn't actually looked at us yet. "That makes me feel _so_ much better, Carter. You have no idea."

Sam smiles. "Anything to oblige, sir."

Jack sighs. "At the moment, I'm apparently a delinquent, and therefore until this mess is over, not your superior officer, Carter. You can dispense with the 'sir'.

"Yes, sir." I look over at Sam to see if she's joking. Her expression is serious, but she does have a little smile on her face. "We're gonna get you out of this, Sir."

Jack looks over at us, and says seriously, "I have faith that you will, Carter. Daniel." We nod.

Jack clears his throat. "Where's Teal'c?" he asks.

"He's watching Janet do those drug tests," says Sam. "He's fascinated."

Jack frowns. "They don't take very long if they're done here. What's taking her so long?"

Sam sighs. "She has to do those of every employee of the SGC except the cooks and janitors."

"I would have made a good janitor," Jack mutters.

"Hammond doesn't really believe you were into drugs, does he?" I ask worriedly. If General Hammond isn't on our side, it's gonna be a lot tougher for us to help Jack.

Jack nodded. "He doesn't think I put that stuff in my locker, but he still has to investigate it. It's possible some idiot cadet just put it in the wrong locker."

Sam says, "That's highly unlikely, Sir. I mean, we have our names on our lockers. And he'd recognize it if his stuff weren't in it. Unless--"

"He put it in deliberately, hoping that way the blame wouldn't be placed on him!" I say excitedly. "Maybe the other drug tests will catch somebody!"

"Well, I'm sure that's one reason why they're doing them, Danny," Jack says. "But even so, it doesn't mean the blame is off me if somebody else has traces of drugs in their pee. It just means they were doing drugs. Hell, maybe I'm a dealer, providing them with top quality weed."

I sigh. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Jack looks thoughtful. "Well, if we get proof that somebody else put that stuff in my locker, that'd be a start."

"The security cameras!" I blurt out. If we have footage of him in the locker room...

"Maybe," Sam says, but Jack's shaking his head.

"There're no cameras in there," Jack says. "Privacy."

"Well, that's stupid," I mutter, unhappy that my idea's a bust.

"We'll find a way," says Sam.

And we will, or I'm gonna have to beat up a marine just to get the stress out of my system.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! My story will be happy and I'll write more and I'll even review YOUR story! Just review and then say you want me to read your story and I _will _and everything will be so fun! Yay reviewing! 

Thanks to my mom, who explained how long urine drug tests take to get back from a lab. I've assumed in this that they have a place to test for it in the infirmary (or labs or somewhere) at the SGC; if they had to send it out to an external lab it would take about a day to get the results back, says Mom. Mom's a doctor. I love you Mom!


End file.
